Dagger
by kdhorserider
Summary: No ordinary street kid could survive happily on the streets at the age of four. But Harry Potter is no ordinary street kid... DISCONTINUED
1. Preview

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, this would be published as a book, not written online.**

_**This is my preview of a new ****story idea I had. Let me know if it is any good. If so, I'll continue it.**_

Bolts of lightning flashed and illuminated the ever-darkening sky. Below the chaos, sat Harry Potter, in a barren field, ignoring it all. At the tender age of 4, Harry knew that he was too young o survive on his own. But despite the odds, he had done it for 6 years now. Now that he was approaching the age of 10, he knew that things were going to start changing.

The gangs around town had started noticing it. They usually ignored the youngsters; a test, to see if they could survive on their own. If they survived into double digits, gangs started recruiting kids for their skills. Harry himself was very skilled. He was a pickpocket like no other, he knew how to repair and heal some injuries, and he was extremely fast. But Harry knew that just about all street kids had those skills. No, what made Harry special was his magic.

Ever since he could remember, Harry could do amazing things, such as float objects or make things appear. It's one of the reasons that he survived so long. But it also meant that he was targeted by many gangs, all hoping to gain Harry, and with his, his powers. Harry hoped that he could fight them all off. He liked living by himself. But he knew that was a lost cause. So he went in search of the best gang out there. And the best was a gang called Dagger.

Each member of Dagger was unique. Chuck was the gang leader, and he was a big, bulky teenager with amazing knife skills, hence the name Dagger. Alyssa was second-in-command, and she was the best teen you could ever find when it came to healing. There wasn't anything she couldn't fix; from scrapes to bones alike, Alyssa could mend it. She would help almost any street kid, for a price. Shawn was the last of the three, but certainly not the weakest. He was the fastest 12-year-old around, and could find his way out of any situation. Be it a fight or just being lost, Shawn was one of the smartest street kids out there.

Harry decided that this group would be perfect for him, if they decided to recruit him. Standing up, he made his way towards his dumpster in town, to get a little rest before his birthday tomorrow.


	2. A Look at Harry's Life

**Disclaimer: see ch. 1**

_**Thanks for all the interest in my story. Here is the first chapter. This is still kind of a preview. When I get farther in they will be longer, but I wanted to get the first few chapters up. Hope you like it!**_

"So Shawn, what do you think of this year's group," Alyssa asked as she tossed her new silver ring up and down.

"Well," Shawn replied, "there's Tony, who's a smartass, but an amazing schmoozer. Albert isn't very special, just the basic skills. Remy is a horrible runner, but a great fighter. And Harry is basic, except for that weird magic-y stuff. What do you think?"

"I don't want anything basic, so no on Albert. We can't have someone horrible at a basic skill and I won't take any shit from a smartass. So that leaves Harry. Chuck, what do you think about Harry?"

"The kid's smart," Chuck said, walking in the room. "I say we watch him for the next few days. See what to make of him."

"So it's agreed." Alyssa said. "We'll watch the little runt for a few days. I'll take first shift"

Harry woke up to the usual smell of rotten fish and moldy fruit. Shielding his eyes from the sun, Harry got up and changed into his day clothes inside the small confinements of the dumpster. Climbing out, Harry remembered that today was his birthday. Any time now gangs would approach him for recruitment. And speaking of gangs, Harry spotted Danny, a gang member from a hated gang named Streak, across the road.

Dashing through the alley, Harry only just made it into the busy crowds of London before Danny caught up. The crowds of London were easy to hide in, especially being so short and Danny so tall. Along the way to his usual destination Harry nicked a rusty pocket watch, a pen, and a wallet. Dashing into the forest on the edge of the city, Harry made his way towards headquarters.

Friar's Circle was the only neutral place in town for gang members and other street people to trade items, advice, stories, or just about anything. If you misbehaved here, nobody would do business with you again.

"Aye look Nathaniel, it's little ol' Harry come to say hello!"

The boy named Nathaniel smiled back at his friend, a scruffy dark-skinned boy named Daniel. In town they were known as the Terrible Two, but Harry knew them to be soft-hearted.

"Hi boys, watch'a got today?"

"Well little Harry we got a bag of lunch with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, orange juice, and an apple. We also got that new comic book you were look for." Daniel smiled down at Harry, showing him the new comic.

"Sweet," Harry exclaimed. He had been looking for the newest comic in the Batman series. He had always liked batman, mainly because he was not gifted with powers, but he still found ways to be a superhero.

"I've got that issue of Superman you were looking for, Nathaniel."

"Alright!" So the two traded items, and Harry decided that this comic was a good birthday gift, even if few knew the real date of his birth. Hell, even Harry only knew a general time period. So he decided on July 31st, not knowing that it was his actual day of birth. Walking back to his dumpster, he never say a shadow watching his every move.

Alyssa watched Harry as he walked towards his dumpster. Thinking nobody was around, Alyssa watch amazed as Harry levitated himself into his dumpster. A skill like that would be amazing! She just had to tell the guys!


	3. A Day With The Dagger

**Disclaimer: See Ch. 1**

**_Hi guys. Sorry if my chapters are short in the beginning, but they will get much longer once I hit the Wizarding world. There just isn't much that I wanted to add until we get to Hogwarts. So enjoy, and look forward to longer chapters coming _****_soon!_**

Harry sat in his dumpster lit only by a small glowing orb, reading his new Batman comic when he heard a knocking on the metal of his little home. Cautiously he opened the lid to find a smiling blond haired blue eye girl.

"Hi! You must be Harry; my name's Alyssa. I'm from the Dagger. We were wondering if you would like to join our little group for the day?" Harry stared at her in shock. Here was his chance to figure out if he wanted to be a part of the Dagger! So he nodded and followed after an excited Alyssa.

After walking for about ten minutes, they finally reached a small shack on the edge of the forest. The shack itself looked small, but as Harry knew from past experiences, looks can be deceiving. And Harry was right. On the inside, the space seemed much larger with the brightly painted walls to the comfortable looking chairs. Why, they even had a fireplace. All of this looked like heaven compared to Harry's current living space aka a dumpster.

Occupying one of the chairs was a large burly man that Harry believed was Chuck. He was hard to miss around town, but his charming attitude and semi-decent clothes left him unnoticed to regular people. But for street people, he was known as a high-class street teen. From what the stories told he had ran away at seventeen. Too old to be recruited, he started his own gang, named after his trusty dagger, and his skills with it.

Another chair held a slightly smaller boy, but still big for being about fourteen. Shawn wasn't known around town very well, and he liked it that way. But Harry wasn't the majority. Harry made sure to know about everybody and anybody that could be of use to him, or a possible enemy.

"Ah, you must be Harry," Chuck said, "are you ten yet?"

"Today sir."

"Pah, don't call me sir. It makes me sound old. Name's Chuck. Thought you might like to hang with us for a day, see if you would want to join us?"

"Sure," Harry said with a calm expression, but in his head he was smiling hugely.

"So who wants to see who can snag the biggest prize?" Chuck just smiled at Alyssa's enthusiasm and nodded.

"Sure. Why don't we give harry the reward, regardless if he decides to stay with us. Think of it as a birthday gift."

"Thanks," Harry replied as they walked out of the door. In the end, Chuck got the biggest prize, a sterling silver ring, which Chuck gave him a chain for, as it was too big to fit him.

"So Harry, what do you think," Alyssa asked at the end of the day,

"I think I would love to join!" And so was the beginning of an era.

**1 Year Later**

"Hey Harry," Alyssa yelled from the other side of the room, "It's almost been a year since you've been with us. Whatcha wanna do to celebrate?"

"Well," Harry started, but was interrupted by a huge owl banging at their window. The Dagger looked at each other it confusion. Owls weren't native to the land. And why was it holding a letter addressed to Harry?


	4. Hagrid

**Disclaimer: see Ch. 1**

**_Alrighty all, here's the next installment in my story! When I am done with the whole thing, I will most likely go back and combine some of the shorter chapters, but for now, just be happy that I am putting this much out. Thank you for all of my support, whether by favoriting this story to a review. I appreciate it all!_**

Cautiously, Harry opened the window to let the owl in. The owl dropped the letter on the table and began to preen itself. Harry stared at the letter in confusion.

**Mr. H. Potter**

** The Shack**

** Birmingham, England**

"What is this?"

"Don't know," Chuck responded, "why don't you open it and find out?"

Curious, Harry tore open the envelope. Inside it, he found two pieces of paper. One appeared to be a list, while the other was a letter.

**Dear Mr. Potter**

** We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

** Yours Sincerely,**

** Minerva McGonagall**

** Deputy Headmistress**

"Is this a joke?" Just as Harry said that, a knock was heard on the door. All of the members of the Dagger pulled out weapons, as Shawn cautiously opened the door to a huge man with a large black beard.

"'Ello. Is 'arry 'ere?"

"I'm Harry sir. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"Ah. Name's Hagrid. Keeper of Keys and Groundskeeper at Hogwarts. Now, if yeh don't mind me asking, what'cha doing 'ere, and not at the Dursleys?"

"The Dursleys? Oh, you mean my relatives. They kicked me out of the house. I've been living on the streets for years."

"YEARS? Why, if Dumbledore had known that you were on the streets, he would have taken you straight to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts. Wait, you mean that wasn't a joke? I can really do magic?"

"What else did you think that was, Harry," Alyssa commented.

"Well o' course ye can do magic. Why, yer parents were the best witch and wizard I ever knew!"

"Really?"

"Yup! I'm 'ere to make sure that you are introduced into the wizarding world, just like yer mom Lily since she had muggle parents.

"What's a muggle? And where do we go to get my things for Hogwarts?"

"Wait? You mean your going," Alyssa asked.

"Hell yeah! I love you guys, but a chance to go to school, well, you all would take it as well."

"True," Chuck said.

"So, ye want to bring yer muggle friends along. Were headed to Diagon Alley, main wizarding stop in England."

"Sure, I'd love it if they came with."

"Well then, let's go!"

So the Dagger and Hagrid made their way into London, to find a place called the Leaky Cauldron. Only Hagrid and Harry could see it, since they were the only magical people in the group. So this lead to some confusion as to why they seemed to be walking into a wall, but once they were inside, the Dagger was amazed.

"Wow! So this is a whole other world, hidden from ours," Shawn exclaimed.

"Yep, and wait 'till yeh see the rest!"

Diagon Alley was in one word, magical. Wizards and witches in a wide variety of colored robes dashed down the alley's cobblestone streets. All along the alley were signs, claiming to sell the strangest things, from potions to owls. Over their heads, hundreds of owls, all shapes and sizes, flew towards different destinations, most carrying a letter or package.

"Amazing," Alyssa said, summing up what all of the Dagger was thinking.


End file.
